


an act of comfort

by oldfashionedloverboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, Wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: It was at the bottom of the staircase after Kita had sung his heartfelt words of pride did you finally manage to have some alone time with Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Kudos: 29





	an act of comfort

**Author's Note:**

> this is also posted on tumblr under my username mrs-hatake

The sound of the volleyball landing was louder than your heart that was pounding against your rib cage. it was beating so loud and fast you were frightened that it would stop at any given second. 

A shaky exhale of air rushed through your lips once the ball had stopped moving and the realization had dawned on you. You lost. Inarizaki had lost and you’ve never felt so crushed as you did at that moment. The boys probably had it worse, especially the Miya twins who had worked so hard to be where they are today. 

The pompoms in your hands felt heavy as you watched the boys line up in front of you, your eyes never leaving Atsumu. Which was probably why you were able to read his lips as he quietly muttered to himself,  _insult us already. losers don’t need applause_. 

Frustrated by how he was berating himself despite his spectacular performance yet sympathetic at his inner turmoil, you opened your mouth to reprimand him and console him, when an old man’s voice beat you to it. 

“Shut your trap, Atsumu!” the man had shouted, “You always wear your heart on yourselves.” a fact that was well known to all except for the blonde himself, “Every good match deserves praise, you dumbass!” 

It was at the bottom of the staircase after Kita had sung his heartfelt words of pride did you finally manage to have some alone time with Atsumu. 

Aran had giggled as he walked by while Kita politely smiled at you in greeting. Osamu patted his twin’s shoulder, whispering what sounded like a quiet  _good luck_ to his brother. 

“Hey.” Astumu greeted when you were both left alone. 

It was the way his voice had sounded so lackadaisical that had your eyes quickly fill up with tears, so unused to the lack of energy and enthusiasm. 

“How can you be so calm?” It was a question that Atsumu should answer but you didn’t want to listen to his response. “You’ve worked all of your life for this moment, to show the world what you’re really made of. Your love and passion for the game but...but you lost! You lost and you look so calm! Why aren’t you mad? Why aren’t you throwing a tantrum like you usually do? Why-“ 

A pair of strong and sweaty arms wrapping themselves around you halted your rant. 

Atsumu took a deep breath, burying his nose into your hair and just holding you in his arms. “I’m happy.” He said quietly. “I’m happy that you feel so strongly about me.” 

He pulled back from the hug and cupped your cheeks with his calloused hands. His dry thumbs wiped away the tears that had fallen down your cheeks without your awareness.

“How about we go get some ice cream and cheer you up?” His soft small sent a small wave of heat to your wet cheeks. 

“Idiot.” You chocked as you pulled away from his hands and wiped away your tears, hoping that he didn’t notice the tiny blush dusting your cheeks.

Atsumu just chuckled as he wrapped his arm around your waist and led you towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can tell i’m VERY upset that inarizaki had lost but of course they’d lose since haikyuu is about karasuno :p
> 
> anyways, this was lowkey inspired by love is difficult for an otaku.


End file.
